


Amalia and the Resistant Alex

by PetasiTDI



Series: The Dog Island Stories [2]
Category: The Dog Island
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, Sibling Bonding, based on a headcanon, but it's funny and cute, just absolute fluff, okay maybe some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetasiTDI/pseuds/PetasiTDI
Summary: I have a small headcanon that during the time when the player's dad was at the island while Alex and Amalia were puppies (or at least younger) they often played near the beach. I decided to write a short little story about one of their visits... or rather, their first one.
Series: The Dog Island Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111883





	Amalia and the Resistant Alex

A Labrador puppy the colour of soft sand dragged a slightly larger pup as dark as the night sky towards the slow waves of the ocean. Any other dog walking nearby would be able to tell that neither youngster was very amused with the situation. "Let GO of me, you spineless-!" "YOU PROMISED ME, ALEX!" "I SAID WE WOULD BOTH HAVE TIME TOMORROW!!" The smaller lab dropped her victim and spat at him. "You're wrong! We have the perfect day today! Besides, mom said that tomorrow might be rainy!" She grinned at the older dog, who was struggling to get up off of the sand. He sat up straight, pawing at his white-rimmed glasses which fell off his face when he was dropped. "Amalia," he breathed out, snarling. "I don't have the time for this today. There's helping Francis with restocking the clinic's supplies, Yi Lu needs a refresher on geometry, and don't even get me started on what I have to do with Dorothy-" Alex was cut off by noticing his little sister's puppy eyes. "No. No. Don't do that." He sighed, trying not to make eye contact. Amalia moved closer. The fresh, salty breeze whirled around them and the bells on her ears chimed with delight. "Pretty please? Come on, it won't be that bad.." She pouted, staring into his soul. 

A Shiba Inu with a fluffy black coat and a matching fedora walked along the path towards the Treely Woods. But something going on elsewhere in the grassy area caught his attention. He followed the noise and his own nose towards the source of the commotion, internally hoping the bear who lived here didn't catch a dog. However, the Shiba was pleasantly surprised when he saw the two Labrador siblings having a delightful time at the beach.

He nodded to himself, and went on his way. He had a mission, after all.


End file.
